One Piece
by Pati101
Summary: They had done it. They had reached each and every single dream. They had found One Piece.


**One Piece**

They did it. They travel across every sea and went through unnumbered adventures. They achieved their dreams and goals. They cross the Grand Line. The straw-hat crew and their captain found one piece.

After years of fighting, laughing, learning, searching and meeting new friends, they got the ultimate prize. The crew watched as their captain, friend and role model went to the chest that was said to be guardian of the greatest treasure. Their captain isn't the young boy they once met. He has grown, but he's still the kind hearted man that saved them from their past.

Shock appears in their faces at the sight of the now open chest. It had but a sole piece of paper. As their captain beings to read the paper, smiles and grins start to appear in their faces. They had found one piece. No, they had one piece since the very beginning.

"…and when you have come this far and you hold this paper in your hands, then you are a great pirate, no you are the King of Pirates! You found an incredible crew and that is the One Piece. Gol D. Roger"

Luffy turns to look at his crew, the friends that have travel with him to fulfill his dream as well as their own. Roronoa Zoro, the first mate and the swordman. He was the first to join the crew. At first it was survival, to pay a debt and nothing more. As time passed, his goal wasn't the only thing in mind, his captain and nakama rank first. Now the young man was something else. He is stronger than ever before. He had challenge Hawk-Eye, fought him again and this time came victorious. Zoro isn't just a swordman, he is the strongest swordman in the world.

He turns next to Nami. She had grown in to a beautiful young woman. She was the second one. Back then, money was everything that matter to her. being captive of the pirate that had killed her mother had shut her down from the world. But that had change. Her first priority wasn't money, it was her beloved nakamas. The navigator had reached her goal. She had completed a map ot the world.

Next was Usopp. He still told a lie from time to time, but he had change. He didn't run and hide anymore. He fought with his friend no matter who the enemy was. He stopped putting himself first, the place now belong to his had become what he wanted the most. Someone both his father and Kaya could be proud of. He was a brave worrior of the sea.

Then there was Sanji. The chief had prove to himself as well as Red Foot Zeff that his survival had being meaningful. He had travel to every place in the world to find his goal and to protect his friends. Not only was he a great chief, but he had also been the first person to find the legendery sea that contain every kind of fish in the world. He had found All Blue.

Tony Tony Chopper had been the next one. The young doctor had grown up. No longer was he concider the 'pet' in the straw-hat crew. Now he was well known for been a pirate as well as for his great medical techniques. He too had reach his dream. He had created a cure for all the world's diseases.

Nico Robin had followed next. The young woman, who had been tramatized by her chilhood, was a protective older sister. Since she join the crew, her horrible fate had stop. Shadows werent her only friends anymore. She smile and laugh with her nakama. The archeologist had found what she was looking for. She had nakamas and had found and deciphered the Rio Poneglyph, the ancient stone that told the long lost part of history.

Franky waas up next. The once Cutty Flam was now Franky the crew shipwright. He had left his past behind and move on. He finaly understood how proud had Tom felt when his ship had survive what others didn't. He had made his dream reality. He had constructed a ship capable of sailing around the world.

And last but not least was Brook. The musician had also achieved his dream. He had fulfill his and his nakama's promise. He had gone around the seas and returned to were he had promised. He had seen his belove nakama for himself as well as his friends which he had once traveled with. He had retuened to Laboon after circling the Grand Line.

Luffy, the straw-hat captain, the new King of Pirates, smile and grin. There was One Piece in front of him. It had always been. His nakama, his most important treasure. What he care for the most. More than his life and dreams.

Yes, they had done it. They had reached each and every single dream. They had found one piece.


End file.
